Stranger Things: El Returns
by Spksonat
Summary: El makes her grand return but it goes a little differently than the series as the young couple make love, If you don't like it don't read it


The group stood wary, bracing themselves for the horrible attack about to ensue. The world felt like it was spinning as sounds of the creatures echoed from seemingly all around them. Unable to focus on a specific point of entry, the group was startled when one of the creatures came hurtling through the window, its slimy lifeless body slamming against the wall.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had just happened as Hopper approached the fallen beast and checked for any possible signs of life. He tapped it cautiously with his rifle, breathing a sigh of relief at the corpse before them. The relief quickly faded from everyone as the door began to rattle. Everyone readied their weapons, Hopper taking point with rifle as Lucas prepared to act as back up with his slingshot.

Slowly, the lock clicked.

Tension rose.

Slowly. the chain slid itself from the holster keeping the door shut.

The sounds of eight heartbeats thumping filled the room as Hopper began to move forward. Nancy aimed the rifle she was handed as everyone prepared for the worst.

The door slowly creaked open as the small frame of a girl appeared in the doorway, unmistakable to the group as the missing experiment girl, her strange punk clothes clashing with her innocent face. Blood creeped down her nostril as she continued to walk towards the startled group.

Everyone lowered their weapons as the young Wheeler boy pushed past the crowd as if to confirm his eyes weren't lying to him.

It felt like nothing else in the world existed as the pair of young teens stared at one another - each one felt like time stopped as they took in the reality of their reunion.

Mike smiled at the girl as they approached one another for a tight embrace.

Max turned to Lucas to ask if this was the girl she'd heard so much about. Before she could finish speaking, both Dustin & Lucas nodded their affirmation to her suspicion. Still the young lovers ignored everyone around them as they separated from their embrace.

"I never gave up on you, I called you every night for..."

The girl finished his sentence echoing the loneliness to him with her simple words: "353 Days."

Mike had so many questions for her that all flooded his mind at once. But before he could get any further answers, Hopper interjected, confessing he never allowed the girl to re-unite with her crush, as he embraced the girl happy to see she was safe.

The paladin realized the man knew where she was all this time as all those previous questions turned to new ones, new questions filled with anger for the officer.

"You've been hiding her!" he shouted as he pushed the much larger man, who barely flinched. Hopper turned to the boy. "Let's talk," her growled before taking the boy to different room of the house.

While the two argued, El took the time to acknowledge the other friends she had left behind after her sacrifice to the Demogorgon. She embraced Lucas & Dustin as they expressed their thankfulness for her safe return.

"Teeth," the young girl exclaimed as she touched the teeth now lining the mouth of the Henderson teen. He smiled as she showed his new teeth to the girl and elicited his sexual growl to her.

Just then, Max Mayfield pushed through to introduce herself to the amazing girl she had heard so much about, but El wasn't interested as she pushed passed the redhead. She embraced Joyce Byers, happy to see her, but enough time had passed. She had allowed Hopper to speak with Mike for a bit but she needed to see him again. She had been away from him for too long and she needed to see him. Something inside her ached to see him.

She pushed past the warm embrace of the Byers' mother as she opened the door to find Mike and Hopper embracing. She was taken aback by this moment but she still couldn't control this burning desire in her body to see the Wheeler boy.

Hopper could see in her eyes she needed this moment with him, and he knew Mike needed it too. For too long he had kept these two separate and he knew it wasn't his place to keep separating them.

He stood without a word and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mike tried to save face and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes in a failed attempt to avoid showing weakness in front of the girl. But before he could say anything, he was surprised to find himself on the ground again but this time with the beautiful young girl on top of him furiously kissing him as she straddled her long lost lover.

It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up with what was happening. But as soon as he caught up he wasted no time kissing the girl back. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this. Many of those 353 nights ended with him exploring his own body - dreaming about the mysterious and powerful girl

Their tongues intertwined with one another as she began to grind her butt against the boy. During her time away from Hawkins to find her sister she had witnessed some of the gang members having sex, and she knew from how it made her young pussy feel that it was what she wanted to do with Mike as soon as she could find the opportunity.

Mike felt his penis grow in his jeans as the girl bounced on top of his lap, enjoying the taste of his tongue as her loins began to moisten even further, feeling his growing length beneath her.

She climbed off the dumbfounded boy as she began to tear off her jacket and top, exposing a pair of small but firm looking breasts to the young boy. Her nipples stood at full attention as she wasted no time dropping to her knees to unzip the paladin boy.

Mike groaned, his voice cracking as his jeans and boxers were pulled down exposing his hard penis to the girl he'd been dreaming about for almost a year. A thick bead of pre-cum escaped his twitching tip as the girl wasted no time grasping the hard member. It felt warm in her hands - she could almost feel her lover's heart beating in the warmth of his member as it throbbed.

She leaned down and licked the tip, eliciting a light moan from the boy as he felt these new experiences of having someone touch his most private place.

El looked up at Mike, making sure that was a moan of pleasure and not discomfort. And when she saw the look of enjoyment on his face, she knew he was enjoying this which only helped build the young teen's confidence as she began to lick all the way down his shaft, tasting everything his penis had to offer as she reached his small full sack, sucking on the individual orbs as the base of his dick.

Mike was in heaven already and didn't think anything could feel any better than this as the girl's tongue traced its way back up his teenage cock.

He was wrong.

Suddenly the girl opened her mouth and slowly began to engulf the head of his penis directly into her mouth as she slowly got used to the feeling of having something like this slide down her throat. Deeper and deeper she took his young shaft until her lips were lightly kissing his base and balls. Mike couldn't believe this new sensation, even more than that, he couldn't believe he got to experience this with Eleven.

El began to undo her tight jeans, quickly pushing them down as she gasped when her right hand finally made contact with her drenched slit.

The girl worked to pleasure the Wheeler boy's penis and her own aching cunt as she listened to the sounds of his gasps and moans pushing her further and further to climax.

She wanted to show Mike everything she could do, to make sure she can give him the best moment of his life as she began to use her mysterious psychic powers to lightly massage his balls. Mike almost jumped as his eyes shot open to see the girl of his dreams deepthroating his cock, her tongue dancing all around it inside her wet warm mouth, her hands furiously assaulting her wet pussy as this feeling of energy and bliss tingled all along his base and balls from the psychic foreplay.

There was no way the young Wheeler boy could hold, his dick twitched in the girl's mouth as he struggled to gasp out the words of warning for his impending climax, but the girl seemed to ignore him, so enamored with pleasuring him and herself.

She quickly got the hint when a strong burst of salty cream shot out of the teen boy's cock directly down her throat. This pushed her over the edge, her pussy squeezed around her fingers as the young teen began to shudder and shake, the feeling of her strongest orgasm ever causing her psychic control to go erratic as she pulled back.

Her pussy squirted warm juices all over the floor as her psychic powers got sloppy. What was once a focused, calculated telekinetic massage now became this feeling of pure pleasure surging all over the young penis that was spraying her with semen.

Mike felt like he lost his voice as he gasped for air as the largest amount of cum he'd ever shot came spewing out of his twitching cock, this feeling was unlike any orgasm he had ever had as he shot burst after burst of cum all over the underage girl.

Cum smeared across her gasping face as it landed on her nose, forehead, lips, and even her underdeveloped breasts.

Both teens struggled to gain their composure as they breathed and gasped heavily, both soaked with sweat and still tingling with pleasure. Mike looked at the beautiful girl who just made him feel that way and couldn't help but laugh a little as he looked at the cum-covered girl, cum running down her nose where it was normally blood.

The girl blushed as he hugged her cum covered body.

"That was amazing, El!"

"I-It was?" she daintily responded.

"Of course! Just being with you is amazing!" He hugged her tighter as she smiled.

"I-It was for me t-too..."

El glanced down at the still rock hard penis of the young boy and slowly began to rub it again as it twitched in her small hand.

Mike gasped as he looked at the girl, surprised she still wanted to continue.

"M-Mike..."

"Y-yes El?"

"One..."

"...one?"

"I-I want us to b-become o-one..."

Mike was at a loss for words again as the teenage girl separated from his arms as she leaned against the door and spread her legs, now giving the boy his first look at her mostly naked body

"A-Are you sure?" He was shocked, but also worried she didn't fully understand what she was suggesting. He knew she didn't exactly get the most thorough education and he wanted to make sure she knew about sex, protection, and how important it is for someone to know what it is they are giving to their partner.

"I-I am s-sure...I only w-want Mike.."

His reason and worry began to fade as his teenage hormones took over. Who could resist and invitation like that?

He climbed to his knees as he felt the soaking flesh of her pussy making sure she was ready for this. She gasped and moaned at his touch as he lined his throbbing member up with her entrance.

"A-Are you ready?" Mike asked, not even fully sure he was ready himself.

She nodded as he began to enter her tiny slit. Both gasped as the new sensation took over both of them. For Mike it was the feeling of his cock slipping into this warm, tight, wet tunnel. For El it was the feeling of being spread open by something so hard and warm.

They both kissed to ease the tension and pain for El as her hymen was broken.

They kissed and moaned before Mike started to move, his penis wanting to feel that pleasure again as he slowly pulled out of the young pussy before sliding back in. Her moans were music to his ears as he began to quicken his pace.

Mike began to kiss down the beautiful girl's body as his penis stirred up her pussy, kissing along her cheek, down her neck and finally on her cute nipples.

El couldn't think straight. It was like small jolts of pleasure spammed through her body continuously, every time Mike thrust into her, and every kiss he placed on her sensitive body sent a shock wave of pleasure down her entire body.

Mike knew he wasn't going to be able to last and made sure to let El know what was about to happen as the girl looked into his eyes.

"E-El I'm...I'm about to,,,u-ummm c-c-cum" Mike couldn't believe that he was having sex with her, she had just sucked his cock and he came all over her but somehow he was still too embarrassed to say the words to her.

She smiled at him and embraced him, as she whispered in his ear.

"Me too," she smiled again as her orgasm hit her, her body shaking. This orgasm managed to be even more intense for her as the boy drove her wild, his spine tensed up and she screamed in pleasure as she squirted all over the young boy.

This drove Mike over the edge. He didn't care who could hear on the other side of that door and grunted loudly as he unloaded into the young girl. Her warm spasming pussy took his entire seed as he drained his balls, spurt after spurt into her hungry waiting womb before collapsing onto the girl.

Their shared breathing filled the room as their tongues began to dance once more as the two lovers basked in the warmth of each other's arms.


End file.
